Jared Bombermann
__TOC__ Appearance Jared wears a flesh coloured mask with a large crest, a hole in the top to show some of his espresso brown hair, and a red picture of a small cartoon bomb on the forehead. He also wears a blue and green spandex suit with a yellow stripe seperating the colours and a hole in the left side of the chest to show his current guild symbol. He wears a small belt, brown gloves and laced boot. His neutral eye colour is hazel, but they tend to change in colour, sometimes believable, sometimes hilariously drastic (eg. one minute they could be hazel, then green, then purple). With his mask on, his lips appear extremely puffy, but are normal with his mask off. Personality : Jared is usually extremely enthusiastic and full of energy. He never wants to sit down or calm down when he's angry; he believes that high adrenaline and a short fuse are key essentials to a great lifestyle. He's a major showoff and constantly flashes his muscles to the ladies in and around his guild; on jobs he is the complete opposite. He is humble in front of clients, wouldn't think of showing off and does his best to keep his cool. He wears a mask that he always wears. He can take it off but he chooses not to because he wants to honour his father's legacy as a pro wrestler. He takes it off for women, but never on the battlefield; to do so would be the ultimate dishonour. : History Magic and Abilities Magic 'Earth Magic & Earth Make Magic' *'Earth Make: Gaiya's Spear '- Jared moulds a spear out of dirt, rocks, and other earthy elements. *'Earth Make: Gaiya's Shield' - Jared moulds a circular shield with elements similar to the spear. *'Earth Make: Stone Clone '- Jared creates a sillouette of himself out of stones, pebbles, etc. Once made, he can either control it himself, or let it gain sentinence to let it fight on its own. He can easily make an entire army to fool the enemy. *'Earth Make: Ground Ocean '- Gives the ground properties of water, making it easy to disappear underground. He can also freeze the ground if an opponent steps into it. *'Earth Make: Gaiya's Labyrinth '- Jared creates a collage of different scale pillars which are different sizes and are capable of motion. He also rigs the ground with traps which can catch an opponent. *'Earth Make: Puzzle Cube Trap' - Jared creates 27 cubes of rock; they form a larger cube. The cubes that traps the opposition mould around their body and harden. Once inside, they are incapable of moving or using magic. Jared can then control the cubes to move in any direction (kinda like a rubix cube). He only does it just enough to make the opponent feel pain, if he twisted the cubes all the way, they have a potential to snap limbs, the torso, or even the neck. 'Bomb Magic' Spells: *'Bomb Magic: Bland Boomer '- A regular explosion, nothing special. *'Bomb Magic: Hot Tamale '- A heat seeking bomb which searches for the heat of any enemy. It can dodge all types of fire and only detects body heat. *'Bomb Magic: Trifecta Terror Blast '- A small bomb that splits into three larger bombs. Can easily hit multiple opponents. *'Bomb Magic: Cold War Halberd '- Seeks low body temperatures, ice, or basically anything below zero degrees celsius (thirty-two degrees farenheit). Dodges all Ice Magic. *'Bomb Magic: A-Bomb (Awe Bomb) '- A terrific but terrifying light show that burns enemies; it sends opponents into deep trances by distracting them with colours of white, yellow, orange, green, red, and purple. No one feels their burns until the show is over. Other Skills 'Professional Wrestling ' Moveset Includes: *Suplexes *Powerbombs (no pun intended) *Piledrivers *DDTs *Body Slams *Neckbreakers *Spinebusters *Fireman Rolls *Fireman Drops *Gutwrenches *Bulldogs *Backbreakers *Elbow Drops *Knee Drops *Axe Handles *Clotheslines *Flying Forearms *Sentons *Leg Drops *Leg Sweeps *STOs *Various other striking techniques Submissions: *Triangle Choke *Crablock (Boston Crab Single/Double Leg) *Sleeper Hold *Full Nelson *Ankle Lock Stats Trivia *This is User:bombkidbomb's user character *His appearance is similar to that of Kid Muscle from Ultimate Muscle Category:Hydra Head Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Earth Magic User